The present invention relates generally to the field of data processing and more particularly to information technology services.
Information technology (IT) services are activities that are performed by an organization to manage, deliver, and operate IT offered to customers. Such activities may be directed by policies and organized as processes and supporting procedures. IT services include various categories of services such as business process services, application services, and infrastructure services. IT services include a wide range of technology support for clients including hardware and software support.